Nobody’s Perfect
by Harmonys Nobody
Summary: A little what if story. Like what if Axel was a girl named Blaze? : RoxasNamineOC oh the drama. ::Spoilers:: you’ve been warned. Please RR


Nobody's Perfect

" Nobody...the dark side of a somebody. Just the empty shell left behind from the flipped out righteous heart of a hero. I personally hate that name. Nobody, just because I have no heart I'm a nobody? That's kind of harsh. I mean there are criminals and killers with blackhearts but I get the title Nobody. Well I am not a Nobody, I'm just...I mean well...I just don't have my own identity. Got that mesmerized? What the hell am I saying. I'm really trying to get a hold on who I am. I guess most Nobodies know who they were separated from. Me, I haven't found my Somebody yet..."

Watching over the dark city that should have never been, the rain poured down heavily as her black hood hung low over her head. She was standing on the edge of the tower almost in her own world. Her gloved hands involuntarily clutched as her thoughts started the pour over her mind just as the rain did over her. She missed him, every second she wondered what he was doing, if he was okay, if he was ever coming back...

" Roxas..." she sighed, " Why didn't you just stay here with me?"

" Still crying over your lover boy Blaze?" she didn't even bother to turn as she knew it was Demyx. He made his way over to her and stood tauntingly in the back of her.

" Leave." Blaze commanded but to no avail as he only laughed

" You know you really should forget about him babe. He's an old news wack job." Demyx stated

" Leave me Demyx before I burn you a new ass hole." she warned

" You know I like it when you talk dirty Blaze. Yet how I would love to put that fire out in you." he replied

" Leave now Demyx!" Blaze almost screamed, her green eyes flaring dangerously as Demyx laughed. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered before he left,

" This game isn't over Blaze, I always get what I want." she groaned as he slowly faded into the darkness. She turned around to make sure that the egotistical bastard was gone before returning to her peace. She wanted Roxas to be standing next to her, holding her hand, and telling her that he would never leave again. Why did things have to happen like this, why did he have to be _his_ Nobody. Of all the people from all the Kingdoms, he had to be the Keyblade master's Nobody. But, maybe that's what made her love him.

So many times since he left she came to the top of the Castle and replayed the last time that she saw him.

_Flashback_

She leaned against the cold wall as she waited for him to meet with her. He was late, that wasn't like Roxas. Usually she was the one that was late. She was almost worried as time continued and he still didn't show. Sighing heavily she heard footsteps and stood up to find him coming towards her.

" Roxas..." she smiled, but he continued walking. She almost felt her heart drop as he was ignoring her. But being the fiery redhead that she was, she stormed up to him and blocked his pathway.

" Hey! I'm talking to you! What's wrong Roxas? Why are you so late." she demanded, he slowly lifted his head up and looked at her. His eyes were angry and cold, something that she had never seen in them. At least not when he was looking at her.

" Roxas...talk to me." she pleaded

" Why didn't you tell me." Roxas finally stated

" Tell you what?" Blaze asked

" About the Keyblade, Sora, damnit anything." he yelled, taken back Blaze took a moment before she answered

" I didn't want to tell you because I was scared of what you would do, how you would react. I didn't want you to think..."  
" That's just it! All I could think about was things that didn't make sense to me. Someone else's memories. Nothing makes sense to me Blaze and you may have been able to help me." he interrupted

" Roxas I'm so sorry...I wish I had..."

" But you didn't." Roxas countered, " It doesn't matter I'm leaving anyway."

" What?" Blaze asked

" I'll find the answers myself. It's okay, not like anyone would miss me right." he replied

" That's not true..." Blaze paused as she looked at him closely, Roxas glared back at her waiting for her to finish. She wanted to tell him, but something in her stopped her, " I would…" whispering she hoped he didn't hear her. Suddenly he came closer to her and placed his hand underneath her chin. Lifting her head they locked eyes.

" Blaze, I'm sorry. I just need to know why. My questions need answers." Roxas replied, " I'm sorry I hurt you."

" Then don't leave me." she said

" I have to." he replied, " They keep telling me that I'm created from someone with a very strong heart…...but he lost it. Which is why I have to find my other half. And know why I have the Keyblade. "

" Their going to make you forget everything...including me. And your welling to take that chance? Guess I really don't matter that much." Blaze commented as she shoved his hand away from her. She started to walk off, but didn't make it far as Roxas grabbed her and as gently as possible pushed her against a brick wall.

" Let me go Roxas!" she yelled angrily as he pressed his body against hers

" Blaze listen to me." Roxas tried, but as always fire burns

" No! I love you, you idiot. And your just leaving without even thinking about me." Blaze grunted

" You can't love me Blaze. We're Nobodies remember. You're not supposed to feel anything for a Nobody." he said, she turned her head as she couldn't even look at him. He slowly pulled her chin towards his face and looked at her. _Why is she acting like this? We're Nobodies. But, she really cares for me._

" Don't look at me." she whispered

" Why do you love me?" Roxas asked

" Doesn't matter." Blaze replied

" Yes it does." he started as his hand ran down her cheek, " It could be the one thing I look forward to when I come back."

" Your not coming back." she sighed

" You don't know that. For you I'll find a way back." Roxas replied attempting to kiss her, but Blaze was to hated for affection. He sighed and let his hands run down her waist. His lips found her cheek, Blaze was in a lost for lost for words as his breath and lips caressed her face until she found herself moving her lips towards his. Her hands removed his hood and soon entangled in his spiked hair.

" Came back to me Roxas." Blaze said as they parted for a moment. He looked into her bright green eyes and smiled.

" I will."...

End of Flash back

" Wonder if you can still keep your promise Roxas..." Blaze sighed headed back into the castle.


End file.
